The present invention relates broadly to fareboxes, and more specifically to a farebox that conducts transit fare transactions in response to fares tendered in at least three different fare media.
The ability of prior art automatic fareboxes to conduct transit fare transactions is limited. Most such prior art fareboxes are capable only of counting coins and bills tendered for fare. Such fareboxes detect coins or bills for the purpose of registering a fare payment during a fare transaction with a passenger. Further, such fareboxes do not have the ability to conduct even limited fare transactions with fare media other than bills and coins
The present invention solves the problem of conducting fare transactions based on any one of a plurality of fare media.